


Час до темноты

by Marina_ri



Series: Солнечный ветер [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн: начало Гражданки, через некоторое время после презентации Тони методики работы с воспоминаниями.<br/>Предупреждения: слегка вольное обращение с таймлайном канона: презентация Тони Старка в МИТе была примерно за месяц до операции в Лагосе. О своем разрыве с Пеппер Тони рассказал Стиву раньше Берлина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Час до темноты

***  
Вижн подплывает со спины бесшумно, когда Стив наливает на кухне стакан воды. Андроид дожидается, пока Стив развернется, и говорит знакомым голосом Джарвиса:

— Добрый вечер, Капитан. Могу ли я отвлечь вас одним, как я полагаю, важным вопросом?

Стив делает глоток из стакана и смотрит на бога, которого создал объединенный гений двух неудержимых и сумасшедших ученых.

— Конечно. Обращайся по любому поводу. Сейчас я как раз не занят.

К слову об ученых. Интересно, почему Наташа до сих пор не нашла доктора Беннера? Возможно, она не хочет.

Вижн разворачивается и, бесшумно ступая, проходит к высокому окну башни. Стив думает, что андроид сейчас присядет на диван, но тот застывает напротив окна и смотрит на искрящийся город. Стиву ничего не остается, как встать рядом.

— Капитан, — наконец произносит Вижн, налюбовавшись урбанистическим пейзажем и разворачиваясь к Стиву. — Вы отвечаете за боеспособность вашего отряда?  
— Конечно. У кого-то проблемы? Кто-то болен? Ты?

Ну, Стив осознает, что это довольно смелое предположение, но он не разбирается в анатомии андроидов. Или богов. Вдруг Вижн пытается взять больничный?

По тонким губам очеловеченного искусственного интеллекта пробегает тень улыбки.

— Я в полном порядке, благодарю, Капитан, — отзывается Вижн.

Им несказанно повезло, что этот бог милосерден. В отличие от того, другого. Альтрона.

— Как вам известно, я вобрал все знания Джарвиса. Возможно, в этом дело.

Стив делает еще один глоток. Он пока ничего не понимает.

Интересно, скучает ли по Джарвису Старк. Конечно, крутая броня и все изобретения Старка гениальны, но Стив до сих пор не может до конца осознать, что этот парень создал искусственный интеллект, который мог не только самостоятельно вести в атаку армию костюмов, но и подшучивать над своим создателем. Иногда, когда Старк умудрялся рассориться буквально со всеми, Стив думал, что он сознательно создал себе искусственного друга.

— Капитан, я счел важным обратить ваше внимание на состояние мистера Старка, — словно прочитав мысли, продолжает Вижн. Впрочем, почему «словно»? Даже Старк не знает, на что способен Камень Бесконечности.  
— Что с ним? — хмурится Стив.

Он пытается вспомнить, когда видел Старка. На двух последних миссиях Железный человек не был нужен, и Стив его не привлекал.

— Бессонница, — говорит Вижн, и Стив зачем-то добавляет про себя «сэр». Сейчас андроид как никогда напоминает камердинера Дживса из романов Вудхауса.

Это не Джарвис. Давно пора перестроиться.

— У людей иногда приключается бессонница, Вижн. Думаю, Тони справится.

Вижн слегка качает головой.

— Когда в прошлый раз у мистера Старка случился период затяжной бессонницы, это кончилось паническими атаками и неконтролируемыми приступами. В один из таких приступов мистер Старк в беспамятстве призвал костюм, и тот напал на мисс Поттс.  
— Тони переписал протоколы безопасности. Насколько мне известно.

Вижн отводит взгляд и снова смотрит на город. И начинает перечислять:

— Депривация сна может привести к мышечной боли, падению остроты зрения, клинической депрессии, нарушению концентрации внимания, обморокам, мигреням, галлюцинациям, тремору конечностей, провалам в памяти…  
— Я понял, Вижн. Ты прав. Это серьезно.  
— Мистер Старк не спал трое суток.

И правда серьезно.

— Он имеет доступ к опаснейшим технологиям. К оружию. Думаю, вашей боевой единице нужна помощь капитана. Или друга.

Стив залпом допивает воду и кивком благодарит Вижна. Он не собирается идти к Старку. Как капитан он может отдать своему солдату приказ отдохнуть или обратиться к врачу. Смешно даже предполагать, что Старк послушается. Как друг он… Он не уверен, что может чем-то помочь. Все, что у него хорошо получается в последнее время, — это ошибаться и терять тех, кого он должен спасать.

Из своей комнаты Стив пытается позвонить Пеппер, но ее номер оказывается отключенным.

— Пятница, где мисс Поттс? — спрашивает Стив вслух. В конце концов, приглядывать за Тони — это ее любимая задача.  
— У меня нет информации о местонахождении мисс Поттс, — отвечает искин, и вот это уже странно.

Поссорились они, что ли? Ну так тем более. Нет смысла лезть туда, куда не просят. Старк и без переклина — неуправляемый шторм. Стоит найти неверные слова, и все станет гораздо хуже.

У каждого из Мстителей есть повод для бессонницы.

Через час Стив обнаруживает себя, спускающимся по лестнице пешком с девяносто второго на девяностый этаж, в лабораторию Тони.

***  
Во всяком случае, Старк не заблокировал доступ в свою высокотехнологичную пещеру. Дверь бесшумно впускает Стива в мастерскую. Первые несколько секунд Стив оглядывает помещение — здесь все вверх дном, разбиты стекла витрин, где Тони хранит прототипы своих изобретений, опрокинутое кресло лежит в центре платформы посреди мастерской.

Старк обнаруживается под потолком. Он сидит на краю громадного сервера, и его почти не видно за множеством голографических экранов. На экранах досье, насколько Стив может разобрать. Старк одной рукой с бешеной скоростью что-то печатает на голографическом экране планшета, а другой листает досье.

— Не помешаю? — интересуется Стив, приближаясь к серверу.

Он смотрит на Старка, запрокинув голову. Похоже, Старк его не заметил — он крупно вздрагивает и хватается за металлический край. Стив готовится ловить его.

— Чего? — неприветливо спрашивает Старк.  
— Тони, мы можем поговорить? Отвлечешься?  
— Не-а, — возвращаясь к своим экранам, сообщает Старк. Он листает и листает досье.

Стив приглядывается. На экранах мужчины, женщины, дети. Сложно разобрать надписи, глядя на них сверху вниз и с изнанки, но, похоже, у всех людей стоит место рождения Соковия.

Вина. Это понятное. Паршивое и опасное. То, что разъедает, мешает концентрироваться, путает. То, что нужно перешагнуть, а то раздавит, пройдется катком по другим, по тем, кто окажется рядом, когда ты не сможешь ясно мыслить.

— Тони, нам надо поговорить, — с нажимом говорит Стив. — Спустись.  
— Ой, да свали, — раздраженно отмахивается Старк. — Занят.

Листает мертвых, смотрит им в глаза, составляет свои непонятные каталоги. Стив злится. Старк что, нарочно выводит себя из строя? Поместил себя на кладбище, культивирует свое чувство вины, купается в нем. Они все в ответе за Соковию, и Стив — в первую очередь. Только Старк решил довести себя до ручки. Теперь ждет, что его кто-то починит?

— Старк, спускайся. Это приказ, — рявкает Стив.

Если Старк напустит на него Дубину, Стив голыми руками разнесет в щепки тупую железку.

Он делает глубокий вдох и старается утихомирить непонятную ярость. Они обычно на равных в бою и никогда не общаются в подобном тоне. Да, Стив разрабатывает боевую тактику, и Тони всегда выполняет возложенную на него задачу. Он не нуждается в настоящих приказах.

Стив твердо намерен сдернуть Старка с его насеста. Так или иначе.

— Приказ? — Старк наконец фокусирует на нем взгляд и невероятно скептически изгибает бровь. Его губы искажаются театрально-презрительной усмешкой.  
— Приказ, — ровно и очень тихо говорит Стив.

И лицо Тони сминается, ядовитая ухмылка сползает со слишком ярких губ. Он машет перед собой ладонью, разгоняя экраны по сторонам, и медленно моргает, глядя прямо на Стива. И вдруг спрыгивает вниз.

Досье неотрывно следуют за ним, толкаются, толпятся над головой. Его лица почти не видно за экранами, и Стив импульсивно машет рукой, пытаясь отбросить навязчивые голограммы. Конечно, экраны его не слушаются. Старк выдает тень своей прежней победной усмешки, которой сопровождает все речи о том, что Стив до сих пор несколько на «вы» с современной техникой. И слегка дергает пальцами, так что экраны разлетаются в разные стороны, но продолжают держаться близко, не схлопываются и не пропадают.

Теперь видно, насколько он измучен. Стиву всегда нравилось наблюдать за его лицом, таким эмоциональным и живым, даже когда он цепляет маску полного равнодушия или безразличия. Только настоящая металлическая броня может по-настоящему скрыть эмоции Тони Старка — деланные или реальные.

Сейчас даже его человеческая броня рассыпается, кожа слишком сухая, и все черты чересчур резкие, словно пересушенная глина с сеткой трещин.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, — говорит очевидное Стив.

Старк фыркает и закатывает глаза, покрасневшие от полопавшихся сосудов.

— Не знаю, как в твоем веке, Капитан Сосулька, но у нас, если хочешь понравиться парню, стоит заранее продумывать свои комплименты. Будешь действовать в подобном стиле — и тебе никогда не перепадет.

Он привычно скрывается за этими странными намеками, которые, Стив уверен, призваны смущать его и бесить. Так и было. Первые полгода, возможно. Уже давно Стиву хочется сломать привычный ход привычной перепалки и ответить на… флирт? Конечно же, нет. Уж точно не сейчас — Тони просто надеется избежать разговора.

— Сколько лет еще я должен прожить с тобой рядом, в твоем веке, чтобы ты пересмотрел арсенал шуток про мое происхождение? — спрашивает Стив, и его ярость тухнет, и от сочувствия щемит сердце. — Ты не спал. Ты не спишь. Вижн… Я беспокоюсь.  
— Да, тут ты прав, — пожимает плечами Старк, и Стив видит, как его длинные пальцы беспокойно отстукивают по бедру тарантеллу. — Семьдесят два часа — неслабый перерыв между сиестами, а заезженные шутки — это убого.

У него дергается уголок рта, он не в состоянии сконцентрироваться на одной точке дольше секунды.

Стив уверен, что экран его не послушает, но все же тянет руку и пытается ухватить ближайшее досье. К его удивлению, голограмма поддается.

— Чарли Спенсер. Кто этот парень?  
— О, он замечательный. Я убил его.

Старк дергает плечом, словно сообщает между делом о том, что прихлопнул муху. Вот такое его искусственное безразличие обычно скрывает грядущий кошмар разной степени масштабности.

— В Соковии, — не спрашивает Стив.  
— Ага, и всех этих людей тоже.  
— Ну конечно. Именно ты, — снова захлестывает раздражение.

Тони взмахивает руками, и досье рассыпаются, множатся, вихрем взмывают к потолку.

— Погоди! — Стив пытается ухватить одно из досье, но не успевает. — Этот живой. Женщина…  
— Там родственники погибших. Их дети, родители, мужья и жены.

От Тони неуловимо пахнет алкоголем, но Стив не видит бутылку.

Старк проходит к одному из компьютеров и открывает длинный список финансовых операций.

— Даже если я спущу все свое состояние на помощь этим людям, я все равно… Это не поможет. Ну, вот эту девчушку можно отправить учиться, ее родители копили деньги на университет. Вот эта дама лишится места в доме престарелых, поскольку ее единственная родственница… племянница погибла под обломками и больше некому за нее платить.  
— Тони…  
— Ком-пен-са-ция, Роджерс, слышал такое слово? Только этого недостаточно. Ничего недостаточно.

Кажется, будто его голосовые связки — тоже картонные, глухие, смятые. Его голос как сорванный, шипит и трещит.

— Почему этим занимаешься ты, а не Пеппер?

Стив хочет узнать, где она, хочет спросить: «Что случилось?», но почему-то опасается вот так, в лоб.

— О, так я не сказал? — слишком быстро и жуя слова, откликается Тони. — Мисс Поттс ушла, Стив. Надо будет выпустить пресс-релиз.

Ну все. Вот она — катастрофа. Старк барабанит пальцами по груди, где раньше светился реактор. Стив не успевает затормозить себя и касается его локтя. Старк не любит прикосновений, если только он сам не инициирует контакт.

Он дрожит. Мелко, нервно. И не пытается сбросить руку Стива. Таким загнанным Старк не бывал даже после сложнейших миссий.

— Общение с призраками не поможет победить бессонницу, Тони.

Стив представляет его гениальный мозг как некую виртуальную область, карту, горящую огнями. И сейчас эти огни гаснут, начиная с периферии, двигаясь к центру.

Похоже, только сейчас до Стива в полной мере доходит: Железный человек — просто человек. Уязвимый, смертный, ломкий. Сломанный.

Слова вылетают сами, и Стив почти не верит сам себе. Он повторяется. Кажется, он много раз говорил такое бойцам и их командирам после боя, говорил тем, кто терял своих солдат, терял гражданских.

— Наша цель — спасти как можно больше людей. Но, Тони, всех спасти невозможно. И если не принять это как данность, в другой раз погибнут все.

Какой же он холодный. Стив все еще стискивает пальцы на его локте и сквозь футболку с длинными рукавами ощущает лед его кожи. Тони смотрит сквозь него. Огни на карте гаснут.

— Тони, у тебя нет права загонять себя.

Не смотри туда, Тони. Не смотри. Там разлом, ты упадешь.

— Ты нужен нам. Нужен команде. Миру. Ты должен позаботиться о себе… Ладно, не так, — Стив мотает головой. — Ты должен позволить кому-то позаботиться о тебе.

Старк моргает, как только он один умеет, — умудряется вкладывать в такое простое и рефлексивное движение некий смысл. И фокусируется наконец на лице Стива.

— Уж не тебе ли? — его брови ползут вверх. — О, Кэп, наконец-то ты взял верный курс! Включи обаяние, взволнованный взгляд и «я позабочусь о тебе»…  
— Тони…  
— «Дорогая, я все улажу!» И бум! — Тони вскидывает руки, разрывая их контакт. — Все девки и парни твои. Никому не устоять. Ну все, вали, серьезно, мне надо работать.

Он садится за компьютер, игнорируя Стива, и его пальцы выстукивают тарантеллу по краю стола. Сквозь глухое раздражение Стив с удивлением осознает: он на самом деле хочет позаботиться о Тони. Не как о боевой единице. И даже, наверное, не как о друге. Он хочет подхватить Тони, когда тот в конце концов позволит себе упасть.

Сквозь футболку выпирают острые лопатки. Волосы на затылке давно не стрижены и торчат, жесткие, дыбом. Стив завороженно протягивает руку и касается волос Тони, кладет ладонь ему на шею.

— Пойдем.  
— Да твою ж мать! — взрывается Тони и смахивает со стола резким движением какие-то железки, платы, отвертки и вскакивает, болезненно и злобно сверкая глазами.

Только не сразу. Нет. Стив успевает засечь, как под его ладонью Тони замирает и слегка отклоняется назад. Прижимается к пальцам. От этого тянет сердце.

— Мы просто посидим на диване и поговорим. Или помолчим. Я не врач, я не умею лечить бессонницу. Просто возьми перерыв, отдышись. Это приказ.

Тони воинственно задирает подбородок.

— Я побуду рядом, — предлагает Стив. — Хорошо?

И Тони сдувается, блекнет, его черты заостряются сильнее, и он совершенно неожиданно отзывается эхом:

— Хорошо.

Диван стоит в дальнем углу мастерской, Старк периодически здесь ночует, даже не поднимаясь в свои комнаты в башне. Стив, не успевая задуматься, стягивает куртку и накидывает Тони на плечи.

— Каков кавалер! — фыркает Старк, и у него подламываются ноги, когда он падает на диван. Стив садится рядом, так близко, как только может, чтобы ощущать коленом колено Тони и плечом его плечо.  
— Мстители. Старк Индастрис. Благотворительность. Изобретательство. Тони, ты не должен все тащить в одиночку.

Простые слова. Очевидные истины. Такое не должно работать с гением, который во что бы то ни стало решил спуститься в свой личный ад. Но у Стива нет других слов.

— Ну, у Пеппер иное мнение, — усмехается Тони. Не ядовито, не зло. Горько.  
— Ты на нее не злишься? — уточняет Стив и смотрит, как стучат пальцы Тони по колену. Бьют и бьют ритм, бесполезно колотят по несуществующим кнопкам.

Тони, похоже, удивляется вопросу.

— Конечно, нет. Она долго продержалась. Я тот еще козел.

Стив согласно усмехается.

— К тому же опасный козел, неуправляемый и…

Стив не выдерживает и раздраженно прихлопывает сверху пляшущие пальцы Тони. Тони замирает, вытягивается в струнку. И привычно прячется.

— Ты держишь меня за руку, Роджерс. Ты понимаешь, как это выглядит?  
— Ты называл меня лабораторным экспериментом. Стариком. Сосулькой. Ископаемым. Устаревшим. Все это правда, Тони. Думаешь, мне есть дело до того, как это выглядит, когда я держу твою руку?

А не так уж и сложно. Ну, вот сейчас — сломать ход перепалки и ответить на флирт. Пусть даже флиртом сейчас и не пахнет.

У Тони заходится пульс. У него, похоже, нет сил держать свои маски, и саркастическое выражение сползает, стекает с его лица, обнажая недоверие.

Стив хлопает себя по плечу, предлагая Тони облокотиться.

— Тебе нужно попробовать выспаться. А для этого нужно хотя бы лечь.  
— Я пытался, — огрызается Тони и обмякает, наваливается на плечо.  
— Снотворное?  
— Нельзя. Подсяду. Надо… самому…

Его речь путается, плывет. Он кутается в куртку Стива и все сильнее наваливается на плечо.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Стив.

Ему приходится отпустить пальцы Тони. Он вытягивает руку и обнимает Тони за плечи, вынуждает его лечь щекой на грудь. — Иногда не нужно. Самому.

— Врешь, — бормочет Тони. — Или тупишь. Никто не сделает за меня работу. Идеалист чертов. Идеальный....  
— Что?

Тони спит.

Несносный Тони Старк спит, прижавшись щекой к его груди. Стив на несколько минут впадает в оцепенение. Когда с удивлением удается справиться, он пытается сесть так, чтобы Тони было удобно, и в результате тот в полусне забрасывает ноги на диван и сползает ему на колени. Чудно, это так чудно. И почему-то — против всей логики, против чешущейся под кожей досады — это невероятно приятно.

То, что через несколько лет Тони Старк доверил Стиву не только свою жизнь в бою, но и свою слабость, наполняет сердце горячим, сдавливает горло. Стив укрывает Тони курткой и обнимает его осторожно.

Его сон какой-то обморочный, нервный, тревожный. Сон, в котором Тони не отдыхает, а продолжает психовать, дергаться и тонуть в чувстве вины. Он постоянно вздрагивает, на его лице застывает мучительное выражение, между бровей залегает глубокая складка, но эй! Он все же спит. Стив справился с миссией.

— Пятница, приглуши свет, — шепчет Стив.

Искин не отвечает, но свет плавно тухнет. Они с Тони остаются в сумерках. Выражение лица Тони еще можно разобрать, но вот сероватый оттенок его кожи — уже нет.

Стив повинуется импульсу и легко касается волос Тони. Они жесткие и слегка пахнут машинным маслом. Тони начинает дышать глубже. Осмелев, Стив начинает перебирать пряди, а потом и вовсе гладит Тони по голове. Ощущения невероятно странные — и от всей ситуации, и от того, как приятно пальцам.

Тони глубоко вздыхает и его лицо разглаживается. Стив откидывается на подголовник и закрывает глаза, продолжая перебирать темные непослушные волосы Старка. Он так и засыпает, держа ладонь на его макушке.

 

***  
— Я что, провел всю ночь, уткнувшись мордой в пах Капитана Америки? — первое, что слышит Стив, когда просыпается.

Он оглядывается, пытаясь сориентироваться, и натыкается на взъерошенного, но вроде бы отдохнувшего Старка. Часы показывают шесть тридцать.

— Доброе утро, — кивает Стив. — Не хочешь со мной на пробежку?

Тони с деланным изумлением задирает брови:

— И это все?! Никаких комментариев?  
— А нужны?  
— Ну, было бы неплохо. У меня, знаешь ли, скопился ряд вопросов.  
— М? — мычит Стив. Очень хочется кофе.  
— Ну, во-первых, собираешься ли ты теперь заставить меня как честного человека отсосать тебе, хотя я, безусловно, ни хрена не честный.

Это слишком даже для Старка. До таких скабрезностей он еще не опускался в своих вечных шуточках.

— Во-вторых, напоил ли ты меня шампанским и накормил ли цветами, прежде чем укладывать мое великолепное лицо вплотную к своему члену?

Он собирается продолжать в том же духе?

— И в-третьих, что, к хренам собачьим, случилось?  
— Не выражайся, — на автомате отзывается Стив. — Ты что, ничего не помнишь?

Тони садится, подогнув под себя ногу и трет лицо.

— Почему же. Помню. Я работал. Приперся ты. Я проснулся рожей к твоему…  
— Все, хорош. Ну заснул, с кем не бывает. Правильно, что заснул. Пробежка?  
— Ненавижу тебя! — возмущенно откликается Старк.

Он почти прежний, и пальцы вроде бы не дрожат.

— Иди давай... бегать, отжиматься, пинать грушу или чем там вы, суперсолдаты, развлекаете себя по утрам, а мне надо в душ. Пятница! Подготовь самолет. Я в Малибу.  
— Собираешься лететь в особняк, чтобы принять душ? — уточняет Стив. — А что не в костюме?  
— Костюм, Роджерс, он как смокинг. Нужно настроение. Или повод. Пятница! Так что с самолетом? Мне надо домой. Смыть воспоминания о том…  
— Все-все, я вижу, ты в норме, — останавливает его Стив. — Я пошел.

Стив направляется к выходу из лаборатории и, когда дверь отъезжает вправо, ему в спину летит тихое «Спасибо». Может, и почудилось. Слишком странная ночь.

Старк не появляется в башне почти неделю. Выходит на связь, принимает участие в планерках, и по телефону его голос звучит как раньше, речь не путается, и выглядит он неплохо. Ладно, раз уж Стив умудрился направить мысли Старка в ту сторону, где он как бы собирается о нем заботиться, стоит справиться о его делах. Стив звонит в Малибу и спрашивает: «Как настрой? Ты спишь? Когда появишься?».

Как ни странно, Старк исправно отвечает на все вопросы и даже не ярится в ответ на занудство. Он приедет, как только закончит с одним экспериментом по укреплению экзоскелета. Настрой рабочий, и не надо ходить вокруг да около, спроси в лоб — отвечу, что от депрессии я не подыхаю. Сон так себе, но он есть, спасибо за заботу.

А потом Старк начинает просто трепаться, болтать о разном. Жалуется на Пятницу, на какой-то финансовый кризис, на тупую отвертку. Стив не знает, как закончить разговор, и не знает, хочет ли он его заканчивать. Он помнит тяжесть тела Тони на своих коленях, холод его кожи, его странное подчинение и доверие. От одного воспоминания о том, как Старк прижимался щекой к его груди, кружится голова и все грязные мысли, давно и надежно запертые под гнетом намного более серьезных и важных проблем, просачиваются наружу.

— Опиши мне вкус твоего любимого мороженого! — вдруг требует Старк. — Только чур из твоего времени, современное я и так все знаю.

Стив хочет сказать, что настоящее — и есть его время, только он понимает, что застрял. Завис между мирами и болтается теперь в нигде, над пропастью, где сгинул Баки Барнс. Которого он не спас. 

Кажется, Тони не знает, что придумать, лишь бы только не завершать разговор.

Стив рассказывает. Про мороженое, про дорожные покрытия в Бруклине, про армию, про учебу в школе. Отвечает на кучу вопросов, внезапных и разнообразных.

Интерес Старка к сороковым удивляет. Он всегда старался рассказать побольше о том мире, в котором Стив проснулся. Говорил просто о сложном, с бешеной увлеченностью демонстрировал все достижения прогресса, пытался поразить новой примочкой технически развитого будущего и, когда получалось, — радовался как ребенок.

На самом деле Стив удивлялся всему, просто старался не показывать этого так уж часто. Впрочем, он быстро привык — и к тому, что в космос теперь можно летать, и к тому, что оттуда может прилететь, и к тому, что кофеварка на кухне знает вкусы каждого из Мстителей и любого из гостей башни. Только к гению Старка привыкнуть оказалось нереально. Он ломал законы вселенной одним своим существованием. Изобретатель, не знающий слова «невозможно».

Стив все же спрашивает:

— С каких это пор ты начал смотреть назад, а не вперед, Старк?

Тони молчит несколько секунд, а потом отвечает нехотя:

— Мне нравится, как звучит твой голос, когда ты говоришь о… о своем. О том, что помнишь. Что знаешь.  
— Думаешь, я тоскую? Нет, Тони, я в нужном месте.  
— Это правда, что в двадцатых годах за курение выгоняли из колледжа? — сворачивает тему Старк.  
— Только девушек. Тебе бы ничего не грозило.  
— Отвратительная несправедливость! — возмущается Старк.  
— Давай, возвращайся, как сможешь.  
— Еще скажи, что там кто-то по мне соскучился, — зло и ядовито откликается Тони и грубо прерывает разговор.

А потом, в середине ночи, Тони Старк появляется на пороге спальни Стива. И выглядит он совершенно дерьмово.

Стив сидит в кровати и перечитывает перед сном «Американских богов». Он думает о том, что Гейман знал про людей и… и существ со сверхспособностями, населяющих Землю и другие миры. В этом веке каждый встреченный на улице человек может оказаться богом, мутантом, супергероем или суперзлодеем. В крайнем случае — джинном. Или ифритом. Главу «Однажды в Америке» Стив перечитывает чаще других, неизменно проигрывая себе и ощущая, как горят щеки.

Когда он открывает на стук, ему кажется, что от Тони расходится жар палящей пустыни и стоит снять с него очки с фиолетовыми стеклами — его глаза засияют алым пламенем.

— Когда ты вернулся? — спрашивает Стив. — Я просил Вижна сообщить, если ты…  
— Могу я переночевать здесь? — спрашивает Старк.

Стив тянет руку и сдергивает его очки. Никакого пламени. Просто красные глаза смертельно уставшего человека. Пальцы Старка выстукивают по бедру.

— Сколько ты теперь не спал? — спрашивает Стив.  
— Когда мы виделись в последний раз? — отвечает вопросом Тони.

Врал. Врал по телефону. Мучился там в своем одиноком особняке, слишком большом для одного, и не спал.

— Заходи. Конечно. Ложись, я посплю на диване...  
— Нет, — перебивает Тони. — Не сработает. Ты можешь… Ну… я не займу много места. Не буду тебя стеснять. Хотя нет. Ну бред же. Я… Я лучше пойду. Спокойной ночи. Это было глупо. Жест отчаянья, знаешь ли.

Старк начинает пятиться к двери, строить свои ироничные гримасы, махать руками в стиле: «Да забей, Кэп, я ошибся, Кэп».

Стив идет за ним и пытается вставить хоть слово.

— ...Просто завтра важная презентация, их всегда организовывала Пеппер, понимаешь, и мне надо быть в форме, а я что-то…

Стив протягивает руку и блокирует дверь. Старк прижимается к ней спиной, и сейчас он весь мокрый, на воротнике белой шелковой рубашки расплываются пятна. Полураспущенный красный галстук отвлекает внимание, выглядит кровавой удавкой.

— Помолчи, Тони. Ты же сам помогал обставлять наши комнаты. У меня большая кровать. Мы поместимся.  
— Да забудь… — снова начинает Старк, и Стив произносит медленно и ровно:  
— Иди в спальню. Раздевайся. И ложись в постель.

Ну, сейчас начнется, думает он. Лавина шуток, море подколок, часы упражнений в остроумии и пошлости.

Тони гулко сглатывает и согласно кивает. И молча идет в спальню.

Стив дает ему десять минут и, когда заходит в комнату, видит небрежно брошенный на кресло костюм, мятую белую рубашку и скомканный галстук. И Тони, лежащего на спине под одеялом и сверлящего взглядом потолок.

Стив выключает свет и забирается к Тони под одеяло. Тони тихо-тихо вздыхает.

— Ифрит — это джинн? — спрашивает Стив, закидывая руку за голову Тони приглашающим жестом. Тони косится недоверчиво, а потом снова устало вздыхает и поворачивается лицом к Стиву, ложится на его руку.  
— Духи огня в арабской и мусульманской культуре. Кэп, я... я засну?  
— Конечно. Спокойной ночи, Тони.

Он сгибает локоть и пропускает волосы Тони сквозь пальцы. Впервые за долгое время Стив по-настоящему успокаивается.

 

***  
Стив просыпается под утро от сумасшедшего, болезненного стояка. Часы показывают четыре тридцать, и утреннюю тишину не спутать ни с какой другой. Конечно, на подобной высоте не услышать шума города, да и звукоизоляция в башне отменная, но какое-то неуловимое сочетание света из окна и дыхания спящего рядом человека отправляет Стива в воспоминания о ночевках в походных лагерях и об этом тревожном предрассветном времени.

Правда, Стив не помнит, чтобы во время таких ночевок у него все тело дрожало от возбуждения.

И самое отвратительное — он упирается вставшим членом прямо в задницу Тони. Это просто… ну… Нет, это анекдот.

Старк во сне перевернулся и теперь лежит спиной к Стиву, притискивая его руку головой к подушке. Второй рукой Стив обнимает Тони поверх одеяла, и они вписываются друг в друга идеально.

Вряд ли Старк сочтет идеальной серьезную проблему, которая вжимается в него сзади.

Стив возбужден так, что впору выть. Или стонать, притираясь пахом к чужой заднице. Он и подумать не мог, что его тело выкинет подобный фортель. Только бы Тони спал.

Он спит, совершенно точно — спит. Дышит глубоко и размеренно. Сегодня от его волос пахнет травяным шампунем, и этот чистый запах заводит еще сильнее, хотя Стиву кажется — сильнее некуда. Он готов взорваться, готов кончить, как мальчишка, стоит только слегка двинуть бедрами.

Сейчас бы встать, отжаться, выйти на пробежку, увидеть, как просыпается Нью-Йорк. Вернуться, принять душ, и там-то… может быть… по-быстрому в кулак, пока Старк не проснулся…

Тони что-то мычит во сне и крупно вздрагивает. Стив инстинктивно прижимает его к себе, и Тони обмякает расслабленно в крепкой хватке, а сам Стив шипит сквозь зубы.

Старк не ифрит — инкуб. Настоящее искушение. Проклятье. Должно быть, это такой психологический прием, умелая манипуляция.

Своими шутками и бесконечным флиртом, который то ли развлечение, то ли оскорбления, он заставлял думать о себе… о них в таком ключе. Задавал ход фантазиям, вынуждал зарываться в интернет и узнавать, что теперь можно, с кем, как.

Очень скоро, правда, Стив понял, что и это у Старка — броня, и стал пропускать мимо ушей его пошлости, засунул подальше собственные темные желания и забыл. Общаться со Старком сразу стало легче, и Стив ценил эту легкость и дружбу.

Только ничего он, оказывается, не забыл.

Шея Тони в паре сантиметров от губ. Можно легко наклониться и лизнуть, обвести языком выпирающий позвонок, услышать, как Старк вздохнет, возбуждаясь, как потянется к Стиву.

Бедра сводит сладким спазмом. Нужно выбираться из постели. Нужно решать проблему. Нужно…

— Ужас, я даже спиной слышу, как ты думаешь, — бормочет Старк.

Черт!

— Прости, я… спи, мне надо…  
— Оу, Кэп, а ну стоять… Я знал, что ты у нас большой мальчик, но то, что я ощущаю… Господи, вот это подарок!

И Старк, з-зараза, тянется назад и безошибочно кладет ладонь на член Стива, слегка сжимая сквозь трусы. Стив давится стоном.

— Убери руки, Старк, — легко отмахивается Стив. Ну, он изо всех сил надеется на легкость в голосе. — У мальчиков по утрам это бывает, знаешь ли. Ты еще помнишь, каково это?

Свести все к шутке, сбежать и никогда больше не заговаривать на скользкую тему.

— О. Еще как помню, — сообщает Старк и вдруг одним легким движениям перекручивается-переворачивается в объятье, оказываясь со Стивом лицом к лицу.

На его губах расцветает хищная ухмылка.

— Кэ-э-эп… Грязный мальчишка, — восхищенно тянет Старк. — Ну так давай, теперь ты проверь, как это бывает у других парней.

И он одним хлестким, молниеносным движением вытягивает из-под одеяла руку, хватает Стива за запястье и прижимает его ладонь к своему паху.

— Тони, не надо, — хрипит Стив.

Он сам не понимает, почему не вырывается — ведь может. Почему послушно сжимает чужой член сквозь тонкую ткань — ведь Старк не заставляет. Почему не в силах удержать стон, прижимаясь лбом к взмокшему лбу Тони, и ритмично подается к его руке.

— О, Кэп… я знал, ты горячий, но даже представить не мог… Ты просто нечто.

Тони мягко проводит пальцами по щеке Стива, оглаживая его взглядом темных глаз, почти черных от расширившихся зрачков, и облизывается в предвкушении.

Стоп. Нет. Все, хватит. Они не зайдут так далеко. Этого не происходит. Они не…

— Давно хотел заткнуть мне рот? — хрипло спрашивает Тони. — Ну так пользуйся.

И откидывает с них одеяло, гибко сползая по телу Стива и дергая вниз его трусы.

Стив стонет «Нет!» одновременно с тем, как Тони совершенно бесстыдно сжимает губами головку его члена.

Стив бьет кулаком по матрасу, повторяя свои «нет», пока Тони, туго стискивая покрасневшие — Стив видит, видит! — губы, натягивается ртом на его член вслед за скользящим по стволу кулаком.

Тело дает сбои, бедра дрожат от перенапряжения, оргазм караулит рядом, слишком близко, уже кипит в венах, пульсирует сладко по всему низу.

На своем очередном бесполезном «нет» Стив видит, как Тони запускает ладонь себе в трусы и сжимает кулак.

Это слишком. На голой воле Стив дергается назад, и Тони выпускает его из губ. Они говорят одновременно:

— Мечтал об этом с первой встречи, Стив!  
— Я не хочу так!

В возникшей тишине Стив слушает бешеный стук собственной крови в ушах и тяжелое дыхание Тони.

— Повтори? — бесстрастно требует тот.

Стив сглатывает и поспешно натягивает на себя одеяло. И говорит, позорно запинаясь.

— Ты дразнил меня последним девственником Земли. Ты был прав. Это… сейчас… я ни с кем. И я не хочу, чтобы мой первый раз был таким. Это неправильно.

Какое счастье — обуздать наконец собственное тело. Стив прислушивается к себе, замедляет сердцебиение, старается дышать мерно и ровно.

— Мне жаль, если ты неверно меня понял, Тони. Я вовсе не…  
— Отчего же. Теперь я понял все правильно, — щуря глаза, отвечает Тони и отворачивается, спускает ноги с кровати. Он рывком дергает к себе брюки и начинает поспешно одеваться. — Ты не всегда умеешь четко доносить свои мысли, Роджерс, но всегда стараешься. Теперь все получилось.  
— Тони, не нужно уходить. Давай просто забудем.  
— Конечно, Роджерс. Уже забыли. Ты прав. Потасканный отчаявшийся мужик средних лет вовсе не должен быть тем, кто подарит тебе первые радости секса.  
— Тони…  
— Тш-ш, молчи. Ничего пошлее и придумать нельзя, правда? Одинокий немолодой миллиардер срывает алый девственный бутон. У тебя нет тазика под кроватью, Роджерс? Или цветочного горшка? Меня сейчас стошнит.  
— Старк, да постой секунду, не уходи так! Давай просто забудем.  
— О, детка, — Тони, уже полностью одетый, опасным движением рвется вперед, опирается одним коленом о матрас, и Стив, вопреки всякой логике, импульсивно отстраняется, вжимается спиной в спинку кровати. — Не волнуйся, хороший мальчик Стив Роджерс, надежда Америки, живая легенда. Сейчас дядюшка Тони смоет чем-нибудь крепким вкус твоего члена со своих губ, и все моментально забудется.

Лицо Старка так близко, что Стив может разглядеть каждую морщинку возле его глаз. Кажется — он сейчас наклонится еще ближе и поцелует, и сердце рвется в глотку. Но Старк только улыбается коротко и рвано левой стороной рта, моргает и вылетает за дверь.

Стив хватается за голову и сползает на подушки. Он поворачивает голову в сторону окна и видит на подлокотнике кресла забытый Старком красный галстук.

Его красные губы кольцом на члене. Его тяжелое дыхание. Его ладонь, ласкающая себя. Стив рычит бессильно, стягивает с кресла галстук, обматывает им кисть и запястье и сжимает на члене кулак.

Он кончает через три движения, скаля зубы и подбрасывая бедра вверх. Он заливает спермой свой живот, пачкает пододеяльник, простыню и чертов галстук.

Такого стыда после оргазма он не испытывал никогда.

 

***  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Тони появляется на базе на следующий же день и несколько недель не уезжает в особняк. Торчит в своей лаборатории, тестирует Ванду и исправно поставляет Стиву отчеты о ее возможностях со своими заметками о том, как их можно использовать, колдует над крыльями Сэма, играет с Вижном в шахматы, даже не пытаясь выиграть. Стиву почему-то кажется — Тони ненавидит шахматы, ему просто нравится слушать голос андроида, он всегда разводит того на разговор во время партий.

На планерках он все больше молчит, обвешиваясь голограммами с какими-то финансовыми выкладками: вносит статьи расходов на компенсацию разрушений, случившихся после операций Мстителей, на усиление обороны, на новые игрушки, которые Наташа могла бы использовать во время боя.

За закрытыми дверями стеклянной лаборатории он продолжает листать своих мертвых.

Со Стивом он говорит только по работе и полностью перестает подшучивать и привычно флиртовать. Он вежлив настолько, что их мгновенно просекает Наташа. После одной из планерок, где обсуждалась сеть старых баз Гидры, она окликает обоих.

— Кэп, Старк! У меня вопрос.

Тони застывает в дверях, затем возвращается в переговорную, сжимает подголовник ближайшего кресла. На его лице написано вежливое ожидание. Стив спрашивает:

— Что ты хотела обсудить?  
— Я? Да ничего. Вопрос вот какой: надо ли вас запереть здесь, чтобы вы поговорили, или сами справитесь?

И рыжая зараза уходит, подмигнув Стиву напоследок. Вряд ли она понимает, что происходит, просто чует людей и надеется решить проблему в команде.

— О, так надо поговорить? — изумляется Старк.

Он не прячет глаза, смотрит прямо в лицо, только добела стискивает пальцы на подголовнике.

— Не проблема. Если член команды думает, что у нас разлад, надо все исправить. Мне давно стоило извиниться за то истерическое бегство из твоей спальни, Роджерс. Вышло слегка драматично, признаю. Ну а так-то, я полагаю, обсуждать больше нечего?

Стив злится, и в первую очередь — на себя. На то, что в действительности он не хочет этой вежливости от Тони, не хочет его идеального — как ни крути — поведения, не хочет видеть в нем хорошо смазанную деталь общего механизма команды. Впервые со времени их знакомства Тони Старк делает все, чтобы не бесить его, и это бесит до красно-золотых всполохов перед глазами.

Старк словно нарочно — провоцирует, не дает никакой возможности прекратить постоянную пассивную ложь. Каждый день Стив думает о своем друге Говарде. О маме Тони. Тайна давит могильной плитой на сердце. Невыносимо молчать о таком, и сказать — сказать тоже невыносимо.

Когда Старк был опасен и одержим изобретением брони для Земли, ему нельзя было рассказывать о досье Зимнего солдата. Когда они воевали с Альтроном, нельзя было сбивать его фокус на личные переживания. Когда он… когда они все тонули в чувстве вины за Соковию, было бы бесчеловечно добить его еще и этим. Сейчас у него бессонница, и дать ему врага в лице Баки Барнса — это всадить последний гвоздь в его гроб.

— Как ты спишь? — спрашивает Стив.  
— Замечательно, — покладисто отзывается Старк. — Обсудим мой сон. Это очень, просто крайне важная проблема. И она решена. Ты был прав, снотворное отлично помогает. Что-то еще?

Не дождавшись ответа, Тони вежливо кивает и, сунув руки в карманы брюк, отступает к дверям. Спиной он не поворачивается.

— Я не хочу потерять тебя, — выпаливает Стив, понятия не имея, что сейчас вкладывает в свои слова.

Тони замирает, застывает весь, только его глаза вспыхивают знакомо на осунувшемся лицо.

— Да вот же я, — пожимает он плечами. — Я в команде. Я твой друг. Все в норме.

Под взглядом Стива с его лица сползает хладнокровная невозмутимость, излом бровей становится болезненным, и можно прочесть: «Капитан, не требуй от меня слишком многого».

Только сейчас Стив начинает задумываться: неужели Тони тогда, в постели — серьезно? Не чтобы развлечься, смутить, взять верх таким изощренным образом, не в продолжение все более развязных шуток. Неужели его слова: «Мечтал с первой встречи» для разнообразия означают именно это?

— Я тоже твой друг, Тони. Ты по-прежнему можешь прийти ко мне. С чем угодно. В любое время…  
— ...суток? — подсказывает Старк и хмыкает: — Не думаю, что до такого снова дойдет. Пока, Кэп.

И он, эффектно развернувшись на каблуках, выходит из переговорной. И даже не вспоминает о красном галстуке, при мыслях о котором у Стива начинают пылать уши.

Даже семь разорванных боксерских груш не помогли забыть острое удовольствие от пальцев Тони на члене. Забыть пьянящий восторг от чужого возбуждения. Ловить во взгляде Тони жадное «Хочу тебя», слышать эти слова в его сбитом дыхании, улетать от того, как он заводится от члена Стива во рту — ведь про это секс, верно? Близость — про это?

Господи. Стив до сих пор закомплексованный тощий задохлик из Бруклина, раз думает — смог бы он понравиться Старку, если бы не сыворотка?

Толку от этой «особенной удали из пробирки», если всего-то и требовалось, что ухватить за шиворот своего друга. Спасти его. Говарда Старка. Маму Тони. Всех, кого убил Зимний солдат.

— Вижн! — кричит Стив, и андроид тут же вплывает через стену переговорной, словно стоял за дверью все это время. Может, и стоял.  
— Ты не знаешь, мистер Старк действительно пьет снотворное?  
— Три таблетки раз в две ночи, Капитан, — отчитывается Вижн.

Нужно было спросить об этом у Пятницы, но Стив уверен — она донесет о вопросе своему боссу.

— Большая доза.  
— Не очень безобидно, — соглашается Вижн.  
— Я в спортзал, а после обеда собираемся на тренировочном поле. Мне пришла зацепка по Рамлоу, первая за полгода, так что нужно отработать тактику общего боя. Некоторые в команде все еще одиночки.  
— Вы имеете в виду Ванду, Капитан?  
— В два часа. Сообщи, пожалуйста, остальным.

 

***  
Десять новеньких боксерских груш лежат в спортзале ровным рядом. Стив смотрит на них уже минут пять и ничего не делает.

Он не знает, откуда они взялись, — чтобы заказать любое оборудование, инвентарь или даже дополнительный набор подушек, жителям башни стоит только попросить об этом Пятницу, которая по указанию Старка исполняет все нужды команды. Этим залом для тренировок пользуется только Стив, Сэм ходит в какой-то свой привычный спортклуб.

Стив точно не просил у Пятницы новые груши.

Тони.

Спускался сюда после Стива, видел испорченный инвентарь. И позаботился, чтобы у Капитана Америки всегда была возможность спустить пар.

Когда-то — минут за тридцать до Альтрона — Стив сказал доктору Беннеру: «Поверьте главному эксперту в вопросах ожидания. Ждать не стоит. Попробуйте просто жить».

Стиву кажется, что если он немедленно не воспользуется собственным советом, его затянет в ледяную пропасть.

Он разворачивается и идет в лабораторию Старка.

Его ключ-карта больше не работает на вход в мастерскую, и — глупо держа ее перед собой, наблюдая через стекло за тем, как Тони поливает чем-то едким чешуйки брони крыльев Сокола, — Стив отчетливо чувствует холод. Он сжимает пальцы в кулак и трижды стучит по стеклу.

Тони оборачивается, меряет его взглядом и закатывает глаза. И щелкает пальцами, открывая дверь.

— Что еще? — спрашивает он, вытирая руки тканевой салфеткой.

Стив набирает в грудь воздуха и говорит:

— Поужинаешь со мной? Сегодня. Я забронирую столик, а ты выберешь ресторан.

Тони изумительно удивляется. Брови ползут вверх, он несколько раз часто моргает, и Стив завороженно осмотрит на тени от его густых темных ресниц.

— Роджерс, в башне девяносто три этажа. Ты не найдешь комнаты, где поговорить?

Стив зажмуривается. Ему хочется врезать Тони со всей дури, чтобы пришел в себя.

— Нет, отмотаем назад, Старк. Что бы ты сказал раньше на такое мое предложение?

Тони отбрасывает салфетку и приближается вплотную. Стиву всегда нравилось, как он держит спину. При небрежных позах — такой стержень позвоночника и прогиб поясницы. Положить бы ладонь повыше копчика. Привлечь к себе.

— Не имеет значения, Роджерс. Как раньше не будет. Я отлично тебя услышал.  
— Ты слушал, да. Но не услышал. Я сказал: «Не хочу, чтобы мой первый раз был таким». Я не говорил: «Не хочу, чтобы мой первый раз был с тобой».

Тони хмурится, несколько раз мелко прикусывает нижнюю губу и вдруг сдувается, горбится и трет ладонью лицо. Несмотря на три его таблетки, смертельная усталость никуда не ушла.

— Стив, я не в настроении для игр. Вообще. Херовый, знаешь ли, из меня в последнее время плейбой. Лишаюсь звания.

Стив привлекает его к себе ровно так, как хотелось, положив ладонь на гибкую поясницу. И целует, запуская пальцы свободной руки в спутанные густые волосы на затылке Тони.

Да, Стив не очень опытный во всех сердечных и… и постельных делах, но поцелуи? О, поцелуи у него случались, и он почти уверен, что все должно происходить иначе.

Старк в его объятье застывает, становится жестким, как его чертов железный костюм. Это как целовать тренировочный манекен, и то, что Стив запрокидывает голову Тони и ласкает неподатливые губы так нежно, как умеет, совершенно не делает ситуацию правильной.

До тех пор, пока Тони не отмирает и не отвечает на поцелуй, мгновенно перехватывая инициативу. У Стива моментально начинает кружиться голова и в паху тяжелеет — Старк целуется фантастически. Он наступает, напирает, так что Стиву приходится отшагнуть к двери и вжаться в нее спиной. Тони ласкает его шею, водит пальцами по кромке выреза футболки, оглаживает спину. Он жжет щетиной и захватывает, прищемляет губы Стива. Он использует язык, грязно толкаясь Стиву в рот, лаская по кромке. Он все еще жесткий в объятье, но совсем иначе — сейчас это жесткость натренированного тела, охваченного желанием, берущего свое.

Стив, почти не соображая, спускает ладонь ниже и стискивает задницу Старка, прижимает его к себе, пахом к паху. Бешено хочется потереться об него пылающим членом, и Тони чует, позволяет, толкается сам. А потом отстраняется и говорит:

— Ты живая легенда, достойная называться легендой, Роджерс. Ты позвал меня на свидание. Ты поцеловал меня посредине комнаты со стеклянными стенами в башне, полной людей, некоторые из которых шпионы. Подвиг за подвигом, суперсолдат. Подвиг за подвигом.  
— Да, — задыхаясь, говорит Стив. — Вот теперь правильно. Принимаешь приглашение?

Тони продолжает гладить его по спине и вкруговую притираться бедрами. Его лицо близко-близко, и Стив впервые замечает, что в насыщенно-кофейной радужке видны золотистые прожилки.

— Конечно, принцесса. Я виноват, упустил из виду твою старомодность. Сперва ужин. А потом…

Старк приподнимается на носках и шепчет Стиву в ухо низким развратным голосом:

—...а потом я все же попробую тебя на вкус. Ты будешь орать, кончая мне в рот.

Ну, в это Стив верит безоговорочно. Он почти готов кончить. И орать он тоже почти готов. Вместо этого он отвечает, захватывая пряди Тони на затылке в кулак:

— Не раньше, чем ты обкончаешься на моем члене.  
— Господи Иисусе, — хрипит Старк. — Когда ты… когда именно ты говоришь такое… Маса.  
— Что?

Руки не слушаются. Стив едва осознает, что его пальцы выпростали рубашку Тони из брюк и теперь гладят воспаленно-горячую голую кожу — поясницу, живот, бока.

— Это ресторан. Лучший в Нью-Йорке. У тебя не хватит средств оплатить чек, но мы спишем на корпоративные расходы.  
— Нет уж, — мотает головой Стив. — Найди то, что мне по карману, или выберу сам. Я приглашаю. Я плачу.  
— Гримальдис, — предлагает Тони, и Стив хмыкает:  
— Я только сеть бруклинских пиццерий знаю с таким названием.  
— Ближайшая через пять кварталов, — кивает Тони.  
— Я собрал команду на тренировку.  
— Вечером, Кэп. По всем правилам.  
— Вечером, Тони.

Выпустить его из рук — сейчас точно подвиг.

 

***  
Стив любит Нью-Йорк. Даже этот, буйный, яркий, шумный, застроенный, вздыбленный небоскребами, деловой, спешащий и почти всегда — равнодушный.

Напротив него в маленькой пиццерии сидит сам Тони Старк в смокинге, кипенно-белой рубашке, отсвечивает красным платком в нагрудном кармане, ест пиццу, запивая ее пивом из горла, иногда касается пальцами тугого бутона лежащей у локтя алой розы, которую подарил Стив, — и никто не обращает на них внимания.

Сам Стив уже забыл, каково это — носить пиджак и брюки, теперь все тело чешется. Нынешний век гораздо более раскрепощен даже в официальной одежде, а Мстителей не снимают для обложек журналов.

Тони откусывает от треугольника пиццы, и за ним тянется нить сыра. Тони ловко ее перекусывает и невероятно элегантно промакивает рот салфеткой.

— Ты совсем не ешь и только пялишься, — замечает он.  
— Ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь, — смущенно пожимает плечами Стив.

Тони замирает на мгновение, а потом разражается хохотом.

— Роджерс, ты… Ты неисправим! По правилам у нас комплимент?  
— Я знаю, сейчас свидания проходят в приложениях для знакомств, и до того, как люди впервые встретятся, они зачастую умудряются заняться виртуальным сексом. Может, тебе бы больше понравилось…  
— О, нет, Стив, я не жалуюсь. Честно? Я в восторге. Пока ты не захочешь попросить моей руки у моей мамы.

Ч-черт.

Неудачная шутка. Тони и сам понимает — плохая, паршивая шутка. Хватает со стола бутылку и долго пьет, запрокинув голову.

Перед глазами Стива всплывают строчки досье на Зимнего солдата. Список его миссий. Список его «объектов». Говард и Мария Старк. Можно воспользоваться моментом. Сказать сейчас. Провернуть острие в сердце Тони. Испортить свидание.

Стив встает и кладет руку на плечо Тони.

— Я принесу нам еще пива.

Тони благодарно кивает.

Удивительно, но они не говорят о работе. Ни разу за весь вечер. У них получается. Тони расспрашивает о фильмах, которые Стив посмотрел в последнее время, о книгах, которые прочитал, стремясь наверстать упущенное. Травит байки про годы учебы в МИТ. А потом, прямо посередине рассказа об альбоме American Idiot группы Green Day, Старк замирает, облизывает губы и говорит:

— Ты совершенство, Роджерс.  
— Ответный комплимент? — морщится Стив. — Не чересчур ли?  
— Тебе можно, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Ты весь — чересчур.  
— Это не я, — качает головой Стив. — Это сыворотка. Как ты и говорил.

Тони смотрит долгим серьезным взглядом и протягивает ладонь. И ждет.

Стив поспешно оглядывает зал пиццерии, но на них никто не смотрит. Нью-Йорк. Стив вкладывает пальцы в ладонь Тони, и тот крепко их сжимает.

— Нет. Сыворотка просто усилила то, что в тебе было. Вся твоя мощь и красота не сработали бы без вот этого мотора, — Тони глазами указывает Стиву в область его сердца. — Без твоей честности и… черт… чистоты.  
— Помнишь, мы разговаривали во дворе у Клинта? Ты еще не видел моих демонов.  
— Зато я видел у отца твое досье с фотографией до эксперимента. Знаешь, тощий, — ты меня тоже заводишь.

И не понять, как он так влезает в душу. Не понять, смеется ли или честен.

— И, Стив, признайся, — понижая голос до хрипловатого шепота, спрашивает Тони, — что ты сделал с моим галстуком?

И у Стива неумолимо краснеют щеки.

— Не хочешь десерт? — невинно спрашивает Тони, отпуская руку Стива и расслабленно откидываясь на спинку стула.  
— Здесь есть десерты?  
— Кофе! — провозглашает Тони. — Предлагаю выпить кофе.

Это его суперсила — выглядеть уместно и естественно везде, даже если он сидит в смокинге в крошечном зале сетевой пиццерии. Официантка приносит кофе так быстро, что Стив не успевает поделиться с Тони, как он раньше считал его павлином, а теперь просто обожает каждый из его костюмов, неважно из чего сделанных. И один забытый галстук.

Кофейную пену Старк, перегнувшись через столик, слизывает с губ Стива без всякого предупреждения. И задирает носком ботинка брючину под столом, водит вверх-вниз по ноге.

— Нечестно играете, мистер Старк, — откашлявшись, замечает Стив.  
— Я же сказал, Кэп, я не играю, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Устал. Устал ждать.

Он неотвратимо серьезен. И напуган, Стив видит это отчетливо. В пиццерии на полную пашет кондиционер, но у Старка бисеринки пота на висках, и когда он разжимает губы — они дрожат.

— Тони, позволишь проводить тебя до дома? — церемонно спрашивает Стив.  
— До своего дома, я полагаю? — прищуривается Старк. — А то до Малибу путь неблизкий. Придется трахаться в самолете, я не дотерплю. Что? Испортил очередной правильный момент?

Стив пытается перешибить волну возбуждения от картинки, нарисованной Старком, и нащупать во внутреннем кармане пиджака бумажник.

— Ты невыносим, — говорит он, подзывая официантку со счетом. — Я и до базы-то не знаю как дотерпеть.

Тони поднимается и элегантно подхватывает двумя пальцами розу.

— Пытка свиданием — твоя идея, — пожимает он плечами и, вопреки словам, тепло улыбается Стиву.  
— Было так плохо? — Стив умудряется толкнуть перед Тони дверь, игнорируя его гримасу и то, как он закатывает глаза.  
— Было по-настоящему здорово, Стив, — отзывается Старк. — Нервничаешь?  
— Безумно, — честно признается Стив.

Старк делает шаг в переулок, увлекая за собой Стива, тащит за полу пиджака. И целует, прижимая к кирпичной стене. Потом отрывается нехотя и объясняет:

— Я тоже, Кэп. Я тоже.

Когда они подходят к башне, у Стива от близости Тони подгибаются ноги.

 

***  
Тони уверенно ведет их в свою спальню: «Надо поставить розу в воду, а то сдохнет». Через пятнадцать минут после того, как он запирается в ванной, Стив умудряется дойти до ручки и распсиховаться так, что впору выламывать дверь. Сколько нужно времени, чтобы налить воду в вазу?!

Сперва Стив сидит в кресле и сверлит взглядом стены, подсвеченные сумеречным синим цветом из окна, огромную кровать Тони, сделанную из какого-то лакированного рыжеватого дерева, светильники-иллюминаторы. Пол отделан досками и напоминает палубу, и хромированный поручень, идущий вдоль высокого, во всю стену, окна, навевает мысли о яхте. Темный город в огнях — как море.

Стив подходит к окну и думает о том, не направляется ли их яхта прямиком к рифам. А потом думает: может, надо попросить Пятницу включить музыку? И дальше: может, стоит раздеться и лечь под одеяло в ожидании Старка?

Он думает о том, что не хочет, чтобы искусственный интеллект присутствовал сейчас в комнате. Думает, что Тони переменил решение и теперь прячется, не знает, как сообщить об этом. Думает, не съесть ли, чтобы отвлечься от панических мыслей, одну из разноцветных круглых маленьких конфеток, лежащих в стеклянной вазе на полке у кровати.

— Эй, прости, что так долго, — раздается за спиной голос Тони, и Стив разворачивается к нему поспешно. — Надо было подготовиться, я давненько не… Ты чего? Передумал?

Тони выглядит точно так же, только смокинг снял. Белая рубашка аккуратно заправлена в брюки. Стив в несколько шагов преодолевает разделяющее их пространство и обнимает Тони, прижимает его к себе, вдавливая пальцы пониже острых лопаток. Его развезло, и он сам не может понять, с чего.

— Выгони Пятницу, — просит Стив.  
— Давно уж, — глухо отвечает Тони, пряча лицо на груди Стива. — Мы одни. Выпьешь?  
— Бесполезно.  
— Иди сюда.

Тони задирает лицо и касается пальцами подбородка Стива. И целует его мягко. Успокаивая, а не возбуждая. Но Стив все равно возбуждается дико, и от его губ, и от ощущения жестких пальцев под челюстью. Белую рубашку он разрывает прямо на Тони и ловит его упоительно-восхищенный взгляд. Тони торопливо стаскивает с его плеч пиджак, тянет за собой за ремень, тащит на кровать. Они раздеваются суматошно, помогая друг другу, шипя на застрявшие запонки Старка.

Тони легко избавляется от брюк и трусов и падает спиной назад на матрас. На нем остается белая футболка, и когда Стив пытается ее сдернуть, Тони отводит его руки и запускает горячие пальцы под резинку его трусов. И резко спускает их, оставляя Стива нависать над собой совершенно голым.

У Старка коротко выстрижено в паху, и Стив слегка путается, он не может решить, стоит ли стесняться, что сделать подобное ему и в голову не пришло. А потом решает не думать.

Он протягивает руку и двумя пальцами проводит по напряженному, перевитому набухшими венами члену Тони снизу вверх, от яиц и до бордовой головки.

— Да… — едва слышно выдыхает Тони.

Он сам перестает делать хоть что-то, не подгоняет, не касается. Просто лежит, приподнявшись на локтях и раскинув согнутые в коленях ноги, и позволяет Стиву трогать себя. Разрешает ему привыкнуть. И жадно всматривается в его лицо.

— Научишь, как ласкать тебя? — спрашивает Стив, кружа по головке, собирая пальцами влагу.  
— Никаких инструкций, Стив, — мягко отзывается Тони, и легкая необидная насмешка тенью мелькает на его губах. — Ты все и так увидишь. Сделай, как сам любишь?

Стив крепко сжимает кулак на чужом члене.

Он видит, о, он видит даже слишком много. Тони оказывается шумный и страстно-отзывчивый. Его кожа смугло блестит, мышцы перекатываются, он выгибается, вбивается в кулак, стонет громко, комкает простыню. Стив стискивает его, двигает кулаком ритмично и наклоняется, целует шершавую от щетины шею, широкие плечи, задирает футболку и лижет смуглый поджимающийся живот, проходится губами по напряженным кубикам мышц. Он пытается добраться до сосков Тони под плотной тканью, но тот вдруг бьет его плечом о плечо и переворачивает, нависает сверху.

И сам начинает трогать и целовать, пуская в ход зубы, царапает и вылизывает шею Стива, нависает сверху на вытянутых руках, и их члены вот-вот упрутся друг в друга. Он кладет влажный поцелуй чуть пониже соска Стива и опускается, ложится сверху, так что их члены наконец соприкасаются. Стив запрокидывает голову, цепляясь за плечи Тони.

Тони проезжается головкой по мошонке — нежное, невесомое касание — и опускает руку вниз. Он притискивает их члены друг к другу, не двигая рукой, просто сжимая, и Стив вот-вот кончит. Тони накрывает ртом его рот, и это хотя бы немного отвлекает от скрученного в жгут ощущения срыва внизу живота.

— Великолепный, — шепчет губы к губам Тони. — Хочешь в меня?

«Пожалуйста», — думает Стив. И сбрасывает Тони с себя, раскладывает по кровати и разводит его ноги. Футболка липнет к телу Старка, и Стив запускает под нее руку, оттягивает вверх.

— Видишь разноцветные сферы? — сбивает его Тони и указывает подбородком на полку возле кровати, на стеклянную конфетницу.  
— Сферы… что? — непонимающе моргает Стив.  
— Ну.. ладно, не сферы. Шарики. Возьми один.  
— Это не конфеты? — удивляется Стив, протягивая руку и зажимая в пальцах золотистый шарик.  
— А ты что, успел уже съесть парочку? — фыркает Тони.  
— Ну, была такая мысль… — признается Стив.  
— Скорее. А то растает в пальцах. Это нужно… в меня.

Стив много читал об этом. Особенно в последние недели. Ни в одном источнике он не нашел упоминания о сферах с… с чем?

— Это смазка?  
— Стив, скорее, — стонет Тони и приподнимает бедра.

Он сжат внизу, просто завязан в узел, и Стив гладит, гладит его по кругу, расслабляя, пока Тони не открывается и крошечный золотой шарик не проскальзывает внутрь.

— Смазка, да, — запоздало отвечает Тони, тяжело дыша и водя раскрытыми ладонями по бокам Стива. — Так удобнее. Надо будет запатентовать. Я готов. Бери, Кэп.

Стив не может так. Нет. Он… он должен удостовериться.

И он проверяет. Ведет по ложбинке и проталкивает в Тони пальцы, оглаживает нежные стенки, увязая в скользком и горячем. Тони начинает подвывать и бесстыдно крутиться на пальцах. Он насаживается сам, запрокидывает голову, подставляя под поцелуи смуглую шею. Вкус его пота тяжелый и плотный, заводит так, что Стив мычит ему в плечо, втираясь членом в матрас, в его живот, куда придется.

Тони сжимается на его пальцах, стискивает сильно, в нем скользко, узко, и Стив пытается запомнить все ощущения, пытается распробовать каждое, хотя сил сдерживаться катастрофически не остается. Он не хочет кончить сразу, как вставит. Он вообще не уверен, что у него получится войти в Тони, несмотря на его хитроумные шарики.

— Да трахни уже, черт тебя дери, Кэп! — кричит Старк, и Стив подсовывает под его задницу ладонь и приподнимает к себе.

Стив прижимается к Тони, закинувшему ноги ему на плечи, и когда он медленным тягучим толчком движется в узкое и жаркое, в нем гудит стон. Гудит, гудит как колокол, долгое сладострастное «о-о-о-о», и Тони растягивается под него безупречно.

— О боже, какой ты… Как хорошо… — выдыхает Стив, и Тони смотрит на него влажными и восхищенными глазами. И гибко отстраняется, сползает с члена, чтобы в следующую секунду двинуться вперед, насадиться до самой глубины.  
— Вот так, Кэп… Вот так, — говорит он и снова почти снимает себя с члена. — Двигайся.

Стива не нужно просить дважды.

Он наклоняется и вжимается губами в макушку Тони, складывая его почти пополам, отключая мозг и позволяя телу самому найти правильный ритм, силу ударов, скорость. Это просто. Это как в бою.

Только Стиву мало. Ему хочется иначе, хочется видеть глаза Тони, и он отклоняется, тянет его на себя, не снимая с члена, приподнимает и толкает их обоих к спинке кровати.

Теперь он стоит на коленях, удерживая Тони на весу, прижимая его к стене и ладонью оберегая его затылок. И вбивается в него быстро и жестко.

— Твою мать! — сквозь зубы ругается Тони и опускает вниз руку. — Идеально! Чтоб тебя, Стив, еще, еще, еще, еще…

Он быстро и резко ласкает себя, и Стиву хочется впиться поцелуем в слишком яркие приоткрытые губы, укусить, вылизать его рот. Но Тони дышит шумно и сорванно, стонет громко, и Стив боится перекрыть ему воздух.

Он мускулистый, гибкий, сильный, ужасно тесный, жаркий, отдающийся с такой силой, что Стив почти не верит, что так можно — с ним. Что это — для него.

— Сейчас… Кэп… Стив. Стив. Не щади. Давай же, я… я… сейчас… Помоги мне. Черт. Еще.

Стив вжимает Тони в себя, прячет его лицо на своем плече и шепчет в ухо, даже не задумываясь над словами:

— Кончи на мне, Тони. Я так сильно этого хочу. Пожалуйста, кончи для меня.

Тони ахает, всхлипывает шумно и Стив чувствует, как на его грудь и живот льется горячее, вязкое… Господи.

Он замирает, дожидаясь, пока Тони перестанет на нем трясти, пока он довыжмет свой оргазм, и опускает его на лопатки. Выйти из него сейчас — невыносимо, но Стив читал. Так надо. Пока не стоит продолжать, нужно дать ему время. Хотя вот в порнухе… Нет. Он не станет думать про те ролики. Всего-то и глянул одним глазом. Не станет.

— Долбаный лабораторный эксперимент, — бормочет Тони, справившись с дыханием. — Ты круче всех на свете секс-игрушек вместе взятых.  
— Что? — тупо спрашивает Стив. Он не соображает. У него ноет член и тянет в яйцах. Он хочет еще, господи, как же он хочет еще.  
— Идеальный, мать твою, Роджерс. Я повторяюсь?

Он целует жарко, и Стив стонет, тянется к нему всем телом, трется о живот членом.

— На, держи, — Тони берет с полки у изголовья бутылку воды и передает ее Стиву. — Оботрись, и я…

Он крутит головой, пытается найти что-то подходящее, а потом сдергивает с себя футболку, предлагая Стиву смочить ее водой и вытереть член, чтобы…

— А, блядь! — слышит Стив досадливо-злое и понимает, что Тони только что разделся перед ним до конца.

Паутина уродливых шрамов расползается по его груди. Некоторые зазубренные, некоторые волнистые, белые, некоторые — рубцовые — красные и выпуклые.

— Так, нет, — Тони тянет футболку обратно к себе. — вали в ванную, там нормальное полотенце, я не стану брать тебя в рот, пока ты…

Стив протягивает руку и кладет ладонь на солнечное сплетение Тони. Шрамы ощущаются даже кожей. Шершавые, резкие. Запутанный узел. Тони дергается от руки, но потом обмякает, потухает весь. Говорит невнятно, себе под нос:

— Хотел, знаешь, сделать пластику. Сгладить. Ну, некоторые сиськи наращивают. А я вот… но не до того, как-то все не было времени, да и на хрена, никто не видел, а Пеппер…  
— Старк, помолчи, пожалуйста, — приказывает Стив, и Тони слушается. Просто сидит, опустив руки и смотрит вниз, пока Стив гладит его по груди круговыми движениями.  
— Боевыми шрамами принято гордиться, Тони, — мягко говорит Стив и наклоняется, прижимается губами к самому большому рубцу в центре паутины.  
— Шрамами могут гордиться солдаты, Роджерс. Будешь смеяться, но я все еще не ощущаю себя солдатом.

Стив снова кладет ладонь на центр груди Тони и тянет его руку, накрывает его пальцами свои.

— Вот так. Тони, у меня от тебя член дыбом и юношеские поллюции. Ты шикарный. Весь. Какое взять полотенце?  
— Любое бери, — отвечает Тони и бурчит в спину. — Поллюции у него в таком-то преклонном возрасте… Трахаться надо чаще. Или дрочить.

 

***  
Тони не ждет в спальне. Он почти сразу заходит в душевую кабину, как только Стив успевает намылиться.

— Экономишь мои деньги? — спрашивает насмешливо, включая воду и обрушивая им на головы теплый водопад тропического душа.

Стив только сейчас осознает, что до сих пор моется так, как привык в своем веке. Быстро смочить тело, выключить воду, намылить мочалку, вымыться и снова крутануть кран, пустить тонкую струю, стараясь сполоснуться как можно быстрее.

Старк, конечно, не знает, что такое экономия. Он с удовольствием запрокидывает голову и ловит открытым ртом капли воды. И становится вплотную, гладит член мокрыми пальцами. Он облизывает темные жадные губы, и у Стива стоит до одури, до звона в ушах. Он накрывает рот Тони своим, вылизывает вкус пресной воды, упирается языком в небо, водит по гладким зубам. Тони выпускает его член и забирает в горсть мошонку, мнет, гладит, и крепко держится другой рукой за плечо.

А потом выныривает из поцелуя, оглаживает Стива с ног до головы восхищенным взглядом и опускается на колени.

Приходится вдарить по мраморной стене душа кулаком, чтобы не кончить от вида мокрого, взбудораженного Старка с приоткрытым ртом и темными зрачками, расплывшимся во всю радужку.

Тони, не разрывая зрительного контакта, обхватывает губами головку и начинает нанизываться ртом на член, ни на секунду не прекращая поглаживать языком. Стив едва держится, чтобы не вбиться в щедрый, развратный, горячий рот Старка, но взгляд глаза в глаза прочно держит его на привязи. Когда Тони протягивает его по корню языка и пускает в горло, Стив на секунду зажмуривается от густой смеси из похоти, нежности и отчего-то — злости.

Зачем они ждали так долго?

Его шатает от этой тянущей, плотной тесноты, от того, что — несмотря на коленопреклоненную позу — он сейчас весь во власти Тони, и Тони… Ему нравится. Нравится сосать член, нравится обмениваться удовольствием, делить его на двоих.

Когда Стиву кажется, что все, все, он полностью заполнил тугую тесноту, Тони умудряется сглотнуть и, плотно сжимая губы, отклоняется назад и насаживается снова. И снова. И еще раз.

Это гонка, скачка, это быстро и жестко, и Стив не выдерживает, дергает бедрами, за что тут же и платит — чувствительно царапается о зубы. Старк для устойчивости расставляет колени шире и умудряется дать разрешение на все, прикрыв на секунду веки, сказав свое беззвучное: «Бери».

Стив берет. Стонет, воет, вгоняя себя в жадный рот, проезжается головкой по языку, тычется в горло, и у Тони напрочь одержимое и совершенно мокрое лицо, как от слез. За край Стива выбрасывает, когда Тони проводит пальцами ему между ягодиц, подцепляет мошонку и мягко приподнимает ее в горсти. И лижет, лижет языком по набухшей вене.

Стив путается пальцами в его мокрых волосах и зажмуривается, чтобы не лопнуть, не взорваться от переизбытка ощущений и впечатлений. Он прокусывает до крови губу, чтобы не орать, и все равно орет, кончая Тони в горло. Его крутит и крутит кайфом, мощнейшим оргазмом, и Старк глотает, глотает, а затем отстраняется и просто ловит ладонью последние капли, которые сразу смешиваются с водой.

— Беру свои слова назад, — хрипит Старк растраханными связками. — Никакой ты не Капитан Сосулька. Роджерс, ты просто огонь.

Стив сползает по стене на пол и прижимает Тони к себе. Силы кончаются так резко, что это даже пугает.

Стив не знает, хочет ли Тони вырваться, надо ли ему прополоскать рот, нужно ли ему еще — о, очевидно нужно, он явно и однозначно возбужден. Но Старк не отстраняется и совсем ничего не делает. Просто обнимает в ответ.

Когда Стива слегка отпускает, он понимает, что Тони в его руках обмякший и сонный.

— Пойдем в кровать? — предлагает Стив.  
— Как скажешь, красавчик, — соглашается Старк.

Он небрежно вытирается и с мокрой взъерошенной головой направляется в спальню, где забирается в постель и приглашающим жестом откидывает одеяло. Стив укладывается рядом, просовывает руку Тони под шею.

— Скажи, Роджерс, — сонно бормочет Тони, утыкаясь Стиву под мышку, — что мне делать, если я захочу натянуть Капитана Америку? По правилам мне нужно будет вести тебя на ответное свидание и придерживать для тебя двери?

Стив прислушивается к себе и понимает, что этот век разъел, развратил его: он уже хочет попробовать. Он хочет попробовать с Тони все, даже пресловутый виртуальный секс. Может, дело в Старке, а вовсе не в веке. Может, дело в самом Стиве.

Он гладит Тони по волосам, прижимается губами к его макушке и говорит:

— Тебе нужно только захотеть этого. И все.  
— Ха! — сонно-победно откликается Тони и закидывает ногу Стиву на бедро, обнимая его прохладной рукой.

Через несколько минут Стив слышит, как углубляется его дыхание.

Он обязательно расскажет Тони о том, кто убил его родителей. Позже. Позже, когда найдет Баки Барнса.


End file.
